


Finding Comfort in Pain

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Surviving Together [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Hugs, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Hecate begins to notice feelings she is having for Ada while Ada helps her through another panic attack...
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Series: Surviving Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Finding Comfort in Pain

Hecate had been feeling a little lighter since she and Ada had talked about the emotions Hecate had been having. Ada was working on finding someone to come and talk to Hecate about the panic attacks she had been having. Hecate didn’t really want to talk to anybody else, but Ada was insisting. Hecate trusted Ada with her life and if Ada thought someone else could help make the panic attacks stop she was willing to give it a try. She had already had another panic attack in the two weeks since Ada found her having one in her room. Hecate was getting tired of being anxious and afraid all the time. She was constantly nervous she would have another attack anytime she wasn’t in her room. She was worried the girls would start to notice that something was wrong with her.

The dining hall was already full with girls when Hecate walked in. As usual the noise level lowered when she entered and Hecate enjoyed that small normalcy. She looked around for Ada and didn’t see her anywhere. She walked up to the head table and sat next to Dimity at the table. She began dishing herself some lunch and Dimity began talking about something Hecate wasn’t particularly interested in. Although Hecate still wasn’t overly fond of Dimity she did appreciate the kindness that Dimity had shown her through the whole thing with Ada and Agatha. Ada had encouraged her to be more open with Dimity because she had done so well to try and keep her secret for her. Though Ada was quick to remind that she shouldn’t have needed to keep the secret from her.

Ada appeared in the door of the hall and Hecate perked up seeing her. Seeing Ada was always an improvement. For years Ada had been the only friend Hecate had, but now it was something more. Ada came walking up the center isle and gave Hecate a big smile. Hecate had always felt better when Ada was around, but now she felt even more safe when Ada was there. Hecate nodded back at Ada in exchange for her smile. 

With Ada being distracted looking at Hecate she didn’t see Mildred Hubble stand up and turn away from the table. Mildred collided with Ada causing Ada to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Mildred lost her balance and then fell overtop of Ada squishing her to the ground. The room went silent as all eyes went to Ada and Mildred. Ada looked so small under Mildred’s now quite large gangly form. 

Hecate was frozen to her chair. Ada wasn’t moving and hadn’t said anything. Dimity stood and Hecate grabbed her arm. Hecate didn’t know why she did it, but she knew she didn’t want to be alone. Dimity stopped and put her hand on Hecate’s hand that was digging painfully into her arm. As Dimity focused on Hecate Ada disentaled herself from Milldred and laughed off the incident. 

The room felt warm and Hecate felt like she couldn’t breathe. She knew it was another panic attack, but she couldn’t seem to stop it. She wanted it to just go away. She tried to focus on Ada and seeing that she was getting up and was mostly unharmed. She tried to tell herself that everything was okay, but her body wouldn’t listen. Everything felt out of control and she could feel her breathing becoming more difficult. Her body trembled with the effort to stay still as she tried not to draw attention to herself.

“Not again” Hecate whimpered quietly.

Hecate felt Dimity place a hand on her back as she leaned down closer to Hecate’s face. Hecate didn’t really want her that close, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Hecate started to squirm in her seat as her body began to burn. She pinched her eyes closed tightly as she began to lose control of her breathing completely. She needed to get away, but she didn’t want to be alone. 

“Ada” Dimity called.

When Hecate felt a new pair of hands on her she knew they were Ada’s. She could smell her perfume as Ada leaned in very close to Hecate’s face. Hecate tried to focus on Ada’s presence and ignore the panic she was feeling.

“Hecate, open your eyes and we’ll walk out of here” Ada instructed.

Hecate shook her head. She couldn’t open her eyes. She couldn’t stand up. She was stuck to the chair in pure fear. This was worse than the attacks before. She felt like she was dying and she couldn’t do anything to save herself.

“Alright, I’m going to transfer us,” Ada explained.

Hecate felt her grip on Dimity pulled loose and then she felt Ada’s magic as she was transferred out of the hall. She didn’t know where Ada transferred them to. She still couldn’t open her eyes. The panic attack had a hold of every part of her body. She could feel Ada helping her to kneel down on the floor. She felt Ada’s knees press against hers as Ada positioned herself right in front of Hecate. Two warm hands came up and held Hecate’s face. 

“You know the drill” Ada began. “Let’s take slow deep breaths.”

Hecate could feel tears start to seep down her face. One of Ada’s hands came away from Hecate’s face and grabbed her hand. Ada lifted Hecate’s hand up and pressed it tight to her own chest. Hecate could feel the knit of Ada’s sweater as her hand formed to the curve of Ada’s chest. She was startled by the idea of where her hand was, but the pressure of Ada’s hand holding hers there made her feel okay.

“Feel my heart beat and feel my breaths” Ada instructed. “Now focus on me and breathe slowly with me.”

Hecate focused on the feeling of Ada’s chest rising and falling under her hand. She tried to believe that Ada was the only thing in the world. Slowly Hecate could feel the panic start to slowly melt away as she focused completely on Ada’s presence. The longer they sat there the more comfortable Hecate became. Her breath began to come easier and her body began to settle. She still wouldn’t open her eyes, but she knew that she was calming down. Ada slipped her hand from Hecate’s cheek to the back of her head. Hecate felt Ada gently pull her forward and allowed it. Her body slumped forward into Ada and their bodies molded together. Ada didn’t release Hecate’s hand that was pressed to Ada’s chest so Hecate continued to take comfort in the contact. 

As Hecate came down from the panic attack she felt tired. Her body rested heavily against Ada and she knew it must be hard for Ada to hold her whole weight. Hecate tried to move, but her body was too tired and nothing seemed to listen to her. She placed her free hand on Ada's thigh and tried to push her body up. Ada felt Hecate's attempt to move and moved both her hands to Hecate's shoulders and pushed her away from her body. Once she was kneeling upright again Hecate looked at Ada and could see the love and concern in Ada's eyes. She never felt as safe as she did when she was with Ada. 

Suddenly Hecate realized that her hands were still on Ada, one on her chest and one on her thigh. Hecate blushed and pulled her hands back into her own lap. She looked away unable to bear Ada seeing her embarrassment. Ada gently removed her own hands from Hecate and placed them in her lap. Now that most of the panic and anxiety had left her Hecate felt embarrassed at having yet another attack. 

"Are you feeling better" Ada asked calmly.

"I feel tired. Like my whole body is exhausted" Hecate explained. 

Ada placed one of her hands under Hecate's chin and lifted it so they were looking into each other's eyes. 

"I don't want this to keep happening" Hecate whimpered. 

Ada rubbed her thumb gently on Hecate's cheek and gave her a small smile. 

"I don't want you to have to do this anymore either. I wish I could take your pain away" Ada commiserated.

Hecate couldn't believe how soft Ada's hand felt on her cheek. She had always been close with Ada, but they had never been this intimate. Physical contact wasn't something Hecate was usually comfortable with, but with Ada it was different. Ada made Hecate feel warm inside and her stomach fluttered at her touch. She wanted to feel Ada's touch everywhere. She blushed at that thought and hoped Ada didn't notice. 

"Let me help you lay down in bed for a while," Ada said, standing up. 

For the first time Hecate looked around the room and saw where Ada had transferred them. They were in Ada's bedroom and Hecate was sitting in the same place on the floor that she had sat with Ada months ago. 

"We're in your room" Hecate said slightly dazed. 

Ada looked nervously around the room and back at Hecate. Ada crossed her arms protectively around her middle and fidgeted with the material of her dress.

"I'm sorry," Ada said. "You know I don't transfer much and certainly not with someone else. This is the only place I knew well enough to feel safe bringing us."

Seeing how embarrassed Ada was made Hecate feel bad she had said anything. It was a big deal for Ada to transfer them both from the hall. Ada really did rarely transfer. Hecate transferred almost everywhere and still didn't like taking others with her because of the amount of magic it took. Ada was a strong witch, but it must have taken a lot out of her to bring them both here. 

"Thank you" Hecate whispered. "For saving me from the embarrassment of having an attack in front of the girls. I know it must have been hard for you to get us here."

Ada smiled softly and Hecate could then see the tired behind Ada's eyes. It had taken a lot for Ada to transfer them and she was trying to hide it from Hecate. Ada probably didn't even have the magic to conjure a glass of water right now. Hecate hadn't seen her this week since the founding stone had drained their magic. 

"You drained your magic" Hecate exclaimed. 

"Not completely" Ada said. 

Ada reached down and Hecate grabbed her hands. Ada pulled and Hecate did what she could to help Ada lift her off the ground. As she stood completely upright Hecate's legs cramped and she fell backwards pulling Ada with her. They landed, Ada on top of Hecate, on Ada's bed. Ada rolled to the side off of Hecate and they both laid on the bed. Ada began giggling and Hecate couldn't help follow suit. 

They laid there giggling until Hecate realized she wasn't laughing anymore she was crying. Ada rolled over and looked at Hecate. Ada sat up and put her hand on Hecate's stomach. 

"What's wrong" Ada asked. 

"I don't like not being in control" Hecate sniffled. 

Ada leaned down and kissed Hecate's forehead. It was something that Ada had never done before and Hecate would have been embarrassed, but it felt so comfortable she wasn’t. In one simple gesture Hecate knew how much Ada cared for her and she wished they had been this close forever. 

"I know and I'm sorry that this is happening to you," Ada said.

"It's not just the panic attacks," Hecate explained. "I care for you so much that when you are in danger I feel the same way I did when Agatha turned you to pieces. Everytime I feel the control slip away from me like it did then. I couldn't live if anything happened to you." 

"Oh Hecate" Ada cooed. 

Hecate sat up and scooted away from Ada on the bed. She would have got up if she thought her body would cooperate. She was so tired she was starting to have trouble keeping her eyes open and she was embarrassed that she had confessed so much to Ada. 

"How about we lie down for a while and maybe after a nap we will both feel a little better and we can talk" Ada instructed. 

Hecate gave a small nod and Ada stood up. Hecate watched as Ada went into a chest at the end of and pulled out a large quilt. It was varying shades of pink and Hecate couldn’t help but think how very Ada the quilt was. She wondered if she had made it or maybe her mother. Ada opened it up and tossed it on the bed before coming to stand in front of Hecate. 

"Can you get yourself up there" Ada asked, nodding towards the pillows. 

Hecate felt tired and her body felt wobbly, but she didn't see any reason she couldn't get herself up to the pillows. She felt drunk as she pushed her fists against the mattress and scooted her butt up the bed. Ada stood right next to the bed ready to help at the first sign of trouble. With a great deal of difficulty Hecate slumped down into the pillows. Ada pulled the quilt up tucking it around Hecate before joining her on the bed. 

They laid under the quilt a few inches from each other. Ada was on her back and Hecate was slumped on her side facing Ada. She wasn’t usually a side sleeper, but she felt so weak and wobbly she didn’t bother to try and turn herself from where she had landed. Hecate should have been embarrassed to be in Ada's bed again, but being this close to Ada was the safest Hecate had felt in months if not years.

Even through her own tiredness Hecate could see how tired Ada was. She felt a nagging guilt for being the reason that Ada was so tired. Normally Ada reserved her magic and used it only when necessary. She wasn’t one to use her magic for everyday things like Hecate did. Now she would have to rest for a great deal of time to get her magic stores back up and it was all because Ada had transferred Hecate. Hecate wanted to do something to help Ada, but she was so tired all she could do was give her the only comfort she still had. She gently reached out and placed her hand on Ada's shoulder by her heart and let her magic flow through her fingers into Ada. Ada sighed as she felt Hecate's magic. She turned her head to look at Hecate and Hecate could see tears in Ada's eyes. 

"Don't, you're so tired" Ada cautioned. 

"So are you" Hecate replied. 

Ada brought her own hand up and placed it on top of Hecate's before closing her eyes. Hecate waited until Ada's breathing changed and she was sure she was sleeping before she closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly feeling the warmth of Ada's hand on hers and the comfort of Ada's breathing under her palm.


End file.
